Sailor Moon: Moon Fox!
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: FullSumInside, After Sailor Star'S NaruHina,DariSere. Naruto and Serena have been having weird dreams for the past year, when a strange fox comes into Naruto's life, him, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, and 3 others are pulled into the past!an old enemy is back. On Hold
1. Lunar Flower Dream

**Sailor Moon: Moon Fox!  
**Sailor Moon/Naruto fanfic.

Pairings: DarienSerena, NarutoHinata

Serena, Darien, and the other scouts are having dreams of a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and the crescent moon symbol on his head, he's always calling Princess Serenity, Sister. Meanwhile across time Naruto is having dreams of a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a crescent moon symbol on her forehead, she calls him brother. When Naruto and Hinata fall into a vortex while chasing a fox with a crescent moon on it's forehead, Naruto and Serena met up, and will the memories of the past be awaken? But with an old enemy returning will they will be able to win or will they die in the end?

Note: After Sailor Moon Star'S

Just to let you all know I'll be using there English names (But I'll use the Japanese ones for the Outer Scouts) from the manga so if you wonder who is who here you go.

Serena Tsukino/ Princess Serenity/ Usagi Tsukino/ Super Sailor Moon/ Age: 18  
Darien Shields/ Prince Endimion/ Mamoru Chiba/ Tuxedo Mask/ Age: 21  
Amy Mizuno/ Sailor Mercury/ Ami Mizuno/ Age: 18  
Lita Kino/ Sailor Jupiter/ Makoto Kino/ Age: 18  
Raye Hino/ Sailor Mars/ Rei Hino/ Age: 18  
Mina Aino/ Sailor Venus/ Minako Aino/ Age: 18  
Michiru Kaioh/ Sailor Neptune/ Age: 19  
Haruka Ten'ou/ Sailor Uranus/ Age:19  
Setsuna Meiou/ Sailor Pluto/ Age: Unknowen...  
Hotaru Tomoe/ Sailor Saturn/ Age: 15  
Rini/ Super Sailor Mini Moon/ Chibiusa/ Age: Over 900 years but looks 9 or 10  
--

Naruto and the others are 16 now, and last year Naruto was able to bring Sasuke back.

I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon... :(

Also I might mix in a bit of the anime and manga together!

Warning: This fanfic may have a small bit of Sakura bashing don't get me wrong she's okay but sometimes I just don't like her...

* * *

Chapter 1: Lunar Flower Dream

_"Sister! Sister!" yelled out a blond haired boy, he wore a royal outfit, it was white pants, with a long white shirt, the boy had tanish skin, around his neck was a small necklace in the shape of a crescent moon, he had blue eyes that put the sky and ocean to shame, his blond hair was like a halo on a angel, he was only about 10 years old, a smile spread across his face as he ran across the garden of his home, the Moon Kingdom._

_His spiky hair moved as he ran, and the symbol of the Royal Family of the moon was on his forehead. Besides him was a fox with the same symbol on it's forehead it had red fur and orange eyes, it looked to the young boy next to him and smiled a soft smile as he saw the boy waving his hand right hand fast while his left held something. The boy was waving to someone, that someone was standing near a bed of flowers was none other then young 12 year old Princess Serenity._

_The boy saw Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Luna, Artemis, and his mother Queen Serenity around his sister, the boy and the fox stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the worry, the anger, and the question looks on their faces, the two looked at each other before turning around and starting to fast walk away from them. They stopped again as they saw three people appearing in front of them. They had glares and the hint of worry in their eyes, it was Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune._

_"Where do you think your going?" Sailor Uranus said with a anger mark on her head, the boy smiled a nervous smile "M-my room?" the boy said as he and the fox sweat dropped. "Naru! Where have you been? Do you know how worried me, your sister, and the others have been?!" his mother said with worry and panic in her voice as she ran over to the young boy named Naru, Prince of the Moon Kingdom. She looked at him to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere "Where did you go?" Princess Serenity asked in wonder and worry where her little brother had ran off to. The young prince looked down and muttered "Somewhere..."_

_"Naru you know better then to run off with out Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune by your side..." Queen Serenity said it was then she looked to the fox "Miki where did you both go?" she asked the fox who started to feel like all eyes where on him and they where. "Uhh... Well you see, w-we umm..." Miki tried saying "You better tell us Miki, and no lying!" Luna said "Uh... we um...we..." Miki tried again as he started to back away from the cat and he then hit something or someone, he looked in back of him and saw Sailor Uranus pissed off. He gulped before running over to Naru and hiding near his feet, the fox yelled out "EARTH! We went to Earth! But believe me I tried stopping him but he dragged me along! I swear!!" "Miki!!" Naru said in surprise and a little anger that his friend could not keep a secret._

_"You went to earth?!" Sailor Jupiter yelled in surprise "Naru you know that's dangerous right!" Sailor Mercury said "What the heck where you thinking!" Sailor Mars yelled out "Naru why did you go?!" Sailor Venus asked in wonder "You went where?!" Sailor Neptune asked out "So that's why..." Sailor Pluto said "WHAT?!" Sailor Uranus said "You cant be serious!" Artemis asked out "Prince Naru! You went where?!" Luna said in a panic "Naru you..." Queen Serenity tried to say but then Princess Serenity said "Really?! Naru how does it look! Is it really beautiful!"_

_"Sure is!" Naru said with a grin "Naru, I do not want you to run off to earth, you know better! And I don't want you to run off without Pluto, Neptune, or Uranus by your side do you understand?! Do you know how dangerous that was, what if you where caught?!" Queen Serenity said as she looked at her son with fear "But mommy, no one caught me, and I was only down their for a few hours that was all besides I had Miki with me..." Naru said "It doesn't matter, it was still dangerous to go on your own even with Miki..." Queen Serenity said_

_"I don't understand mommy why do the earth people don't like us, we haven't done anything to them!" Naru yelled out, Queen Serenity sighed and said "I'll tell you when your older but right now I want you go wash up, dinner is almost ready..." it was then Serenity noticed something in her brothers hand "Naru what is that?" Naru blinked before noticing_

_"Oh yeah! I wanted to bring something back to you Serenity, I found it when I was in this forest!" Naru said as he reach his hand out to his sister, when he opened it, it was something that made Serenity and the other gasp as it's shined with a glow, in the young prince's hand was a flower, but this flower was different from the ones on the moon, it was pure white and it shined in the glow of it's own._

_"Naru what is that?" Serenity asked Naru smiled and said "It's called a Lunar Flower! Cool isn't it!"..._

(Out of Dream)

Serena Tsukino woke up and shot right out of bed, she blinked 3 times in wonder with what the hell just happened, that dream she had was fuzzy and she only caught a few things they where saying to each other, she looked around Darien's room, she wanted to stay there last night and he let her, he was sleeping on the couch though, she looked out the window and saw the moon it was in it's crescent moon form, it had been 2 years since her battle with Sailor Galaxia and restoring peace to her home but a year later she had been getting weird dreams with that boy Naru in it "Who was that? Why was he calling me sister? and why, why does he look so familiar?" She asked out _'This is the 5th dream this week... Who is that boy?'_

(Meanwhile... in a different time zone)

"Sis...Sister?" asked Naruto Uzumaki as he opened his eyes, he looked around his room and sat up, he looked out his widow and saw the crescent moon outside, he let out a sigh and said "That was weird... who was that? And why did I call her sister? Who where they and that woman with the white hair... she...looks so...familiar..." he shock it off and deiced to let it go even though it was the 5th dream he had this week alone, he had been having this dream ever since he brought Sasuke back last year. As he laid back down he didn't noticed the two orange eyes outside his window and that it had a crescent moon on it's forehead _'Found you...'_ it thought before disappearing into the night...

* * *

Yo! Okay chapter one is done and I'm out! Just kidding. Anyway please review and please for the love of god do not flame me! Also I was wondering

Should 3 people come with Naruto and Hinata to The Past? (Yes or No?)

And if it is these are the people I most likely want to join them (Please vote for only 3 people!)  
Neji,  
Gaara,  
Temari,  
Shikamaru,  
Kiba,  
Iruka,  
or Shino

Also just to let you know Sasuke is already going, and so is Kakashi.

Also should Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata be once part of the moon kingdom or earth kingdom a long time ago  
Hinata: Moon or Earth  
Sasuke: Moon or Earth  
Kakashi: Moon or Earth (Please vote once for each person)

* * *


	2. The Fox

* * *

Neji: 4  
Gaara: 5  
Temari: 2  
Shikamaru: 6  
Kiba: 3  
Iruka: 0  
Shino: 1

Hinata: Earth: 3 Moon: 5  
Sasuke: Earth: 7 Moon: 2  
Kakashi: Earth: 5 Moon: 3

(In the next chapter the winners will be posted so review but only once! oh and Please have in mind is that if you already Reviewed I'm going to check who did…)

I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fox

Naruto happily walked to his team meeting spot, even though his team was no longer a team, they still met up, nothing had changed much with team 7, Sasuke was still a bastered when he wanted to be but was a bit friendlier, Sakura still was in love him but she was stronger, Naruto was still happy go lucky but he no longer had a crush on Sakura.

Naruto looked to the sky and thought _'Serenity….. Lunar Flower…. Miki…….I know I have seen them in my dreams but why…..' _Naruto then bumped into someone "Oops, sorry about that…" Naruto said he looked and said Hinata, Hinata looked at him and blushed a small blush "It's okay, Naruto-Kun……" she said in a small voice and a smile, Naruto's eyes widened as a flash came to find.

_He was staring at a young woman with long blueish hair, she smiled a soft smile, she had a long white dress, and she had a necklace with a crescent moon around her neck. They where in a garden, he heard her say "Naru can we go to Earth?" she asked him…._

"Umm….Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked with a blush, he was staring at her for a long time, and she was getting embarrassed about it. Naruto blinked and said "Yeah, oh sorry about that Hinata-Chan….." They where silent for a moment before Naruto asked "So, where were you going?" Hinata blinked but said with a small voice "To the training grounds….."

Naruto smiled "I was heading that way myself, you want to go together?" Naruto asked, Hinata blinked and blushed but nodded and they made their way to the training grounds. They talked a little about things here and there, missions, how they where doing, you know small things. Once they reached the training grounds Naruto heard "Aww aren't they a cute couple Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him, he and Hinata looked up and blushed at the same time as they saw Kakashi chuckling and Sasuke raising a eyebrow at them with a smirk.

Naruto blinked while he blushed and yelled out in panic "W-What are you talking about Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked the chuckling man. Sasuke just smirked more as he saw Naruto and Hinata blushing and trying to make up a excuse about walking together. You see after Naruto dragged Sasuke's butt back home and knocked some sense into the avenger, Sasuke started to warm up to people, and was being friendlier, to both Sasuke and Naruto they where like brothers who always fought.

Naruto then asked "So, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke why are you guys doing here?" Kakashi then said "We where training before we went to the meeting spot, Naruto…"

(Meanwhile)

_'Prince Naru, it has been sometime since I last saw you, you don't look that much different the only thing is that you have those whisker marks on your face but you still act the same….Wait that girl next to him…. She looks like, no it cant be…. And those guys they… no, alright Miki all you got to do is get Naru alone and transport him through time to see Princess Serenity in order to regain his memory…'_

Thought a fox with orange eyes and crescent moon on its forehead, it waited for the moment to strike.

(Meanwhile on the Moon)

The holograph of the late Queen Serenity shone as she looked to the Earth she said "My son… it is time…"

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto felt a strange feeling, like someone was talking about him but where? He touched his necklace and thought _'That's weird…'_ just then he heard something running his way, he looked up and saw a blur of orange and red coming his way, then it hit him on the chest where his hand once was, he felt something being pulled off and ripped off. He looked and saw the necklace Tsunade gave was gone, he looked up and saw a fox with it in it's mouth looking at him.

This fox was out of ordinary it had red fur, and orange eyes, it had a orange tipped tail. But the strangest thing was it had a crescent moon on its forehead, they stared for a while before it jumped away, Naruto blinked before yelling "HEY GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" he then started to run off after the fox.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled out as she, Sasuke, and Kakashi saw him run, they all looked at each other before nodding and chasing after the blonde "Get back here you fox!" Naruto yelled out in anger, Naruto still fallowed hot on its tail, he then was in the forest chasing the fox that was pulling away as it still ran.

"Naruto!" yelled the others looking for him they too where starting to lose him, Naruto still ran before stopping when he noticed something, the fox had disappeared, he sighed angry before looking around, he saw around him was old stone pillars that where in a circle that where broken and destroyed, and around the pillars was small little flowers that seemed like they where glowing even in the middle of the day. These flowers looked familiar, Naruto bent down and picked one, he blinked and said "Hey this looks like that….." _'Lunar Flower….' _he thought the last as he remembered the dream last night. And then a flash of him sitting and talking to people in this place.

He stopped when he heard Kakashi saying "Naruto there you are!" "Hey dobe where the fox go?" Sasuke asked as Naruto shot a glare at him, he then heard Hinata say in a surprised and low voice "This place…I've seen it before…." Naruto looked at her wide eyes "Where?" he asked as she said with a blush on her face "In my dreams….. I'm always here talking to someone and a few others…." Kakashi said "So your not the only one…" "You too Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked in wonder _'So I'm not the only one with those weird dreams?' _Sasuke thought as he looked Naruto who's eyes where wide with shock

Sasuke then said "Naruto…. How long have you been having those dreams?" this shocked Kakashi and Hinata as they looked at Naruto in wonder Naruto said "Depends, I've been having weird dreams for almost an entire year, but I have seen this place a few times…." this made Kakashi wonder "Naruto why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

Naruto said "I just thought it was nothing at first Kakashi-Sensei, in the beginning I had a few dreams but lately I've been having more and more of these dreams…." Kakashi then thought _'This is strange we are all having weird dreams and from what Sasuke told me today he had the same dream for almost 3 months while I had it for almost 5.….'_ "Hinata how long have you been having those dreams?" Kakashi asked the shy girl who looked down and said "Almost 8.…"

_'It's time…'_

Thought a voice in Naruto's head, Naruto looked around before hearing something drop, he turned and saw in the middle of the pillars was the necklace Tsunade gave him, he rushed over and looked around where was the fox? As soon as he picked it up he felt a rumbling sound around him, he looked down and saw something opening up below his feat he was going to run but then he couldn't move at all 'What's happening, I…. I cant move….' he thought as he was then pulled into the vortex below him all he heard was "NARUTO!!"

All they could was watch as their friend/student was pulled into a strange dark vortex that opened below his feet, Hinata was the first to act upon it, she rushed over and jumped into the vortex, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other before nodding and jumping in as it started to close, the fox jumped from the tree it was hiding in and thought _'Carp! All I needed was Naru-San! Now how am I going to get those guys home…. But still they looked very familiar…. Aw well..' _it jumped into the vortex as it closed all the way……

(meanwhile)

"Yo Meatball Head have you been getting any sleep lately, you don't look so good….." said Raye Hino Aka Sailor Mars, she looked at Serena who was deep in thought and looked like she didn't sleep for days, the sailor scouts, Darien, and Serena where at Raye's Temple, Serena looked up and blinked before saying "Nothing!" she started to sweatdrop as she saw the others looking at her for a while, Darien then asked "Serena what's the matter?

Serena looked at Darien before muttering something, so Lita then asked "What?" Amy, Luna, Artemis, and Mina looked at Serena also in wonder, Serena noticed all eyes where on her but she then said "I've been having weird dreams about my past…. At least I think its my past…." Luna looked in wonder "What do you mean Serena?" "I keep having dreams of a boy calling me sister, I know he has yellow hair and blue eyes but I cant see his face all the way, I don't know his name but I know it starts with a N, I've been having these dreams for a year now they wont stop…." she looked up and saw her boyfriend, her friends, Luna and Artemis eyes where wide. "What?" Serena

"You've been having those dreams too?!" they all yelled out in wonder, Serena blinked with wonder before she said "You mean I'm not the only one?!" "Yeah I've been having strange dreams about a boy too, but mostly in my dreams I'm teaching him how to skate…." Lita said as she remembered her dream last night  
_  
"But-But I cant!" "Come on you can do it!" "…..Hey I did it!" He said as he started to skate around_

"I'm always having to find him to make him read a book!" Amy then said

_"Come on out right now!!" "Never!!" he yelled form the tree he was hiding in._

"I have to stop him from pulling pranks on everyone…." Raye said

_"Get back here you brat!" "Ha as if you can catch me!!" he said as he stuck his tongue out to the Sailor Scout_

"I'm always the one helping him…." Mina said

_"Come on lets get out of here!" "Yeah!" they said as they ran away from the prank they pulled _

"Whenever I saw him he was always with you Serena…" Dairen said

_"Hey Prince Endimion!" "You don't have to call me that you know…." "Yeah I know…" "Endimion!" Endimion was then hugged by Princess Serenity and the young boy laughed_

"I remember seeing him around the castle with a fox…." "Me too" Luna and Artemis said

_"Prince stop! Your going to get hurt!" "You stop too!" they both yelled to the boy and the fox as they ran after them_

they all where silent but then Serena had a strange feeling, a familiar power came to her as if she felt it before but could not remember where. Everyone looked up to the sky and saw the clouds go gray and suddenly it turned into a strange vortex above Tokyo, then they saw 4 things shooting out of the vortex and into the city, then a few seconds later one more shot out, only slower then the other 4.

"What was that?" Lita asked "I don't know but we have to check it out….." Raye said as she and the others got ready to transform…..

(Meanwhile)

Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru stopped what they where doing as they felt a strong sense of power enter earth. In Tokyo, Setsuna then said "This power…. it's like I felt it before….." "But where?" Haruka said in wonder "Someplace familiar… but I cant place my finger on it….." Michiru said, Hotaru looked at them in wonder and said "This person is strong….."

(Meanwhile)

"Owww…. my head…." said Naruto as he got up, he looked around and saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata passed out on the floor. He rushed over to Hinata and tried to awake her up "Hinata-Chan, Hinata-Chan wake up!" Naruto said as he shook her awake, he heard her mutter things as she woke up

(Hinata's P.O.V)

_'Someone's trying to wake me up…. but who?'_

She thought as she opened her eyes slowly she looked and saw a almost like Naruto but he was smaller and he didn't have the whisker marks on his face he said _"Hina you ready to go to earth with me?"_ as Hinata was going to say something but her vision of the Naruto look-alike vanished and she saw Naruto right next to her trying to wake her up.

"Hinata-Chan are you okay?" he asked as she blushed

(Meanwhile)

**_"I sense him….. the young child……. the Late Queen Sincerity thought she could hide him from me but she could not, and that stupid Princess and her Scouts that they had seen the last of me…… but they are wrong… they where all wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_**

said a voice in a dark cold iced area, she laughed harder**_._**

* * *

Sorry about this chapter, I'm sick and I cant stay forces on what I write. :(

Oh and does anyone know what their items name and what they say that lets them transform? Remember this is after StarS

So I need the name

Please don't Flame I hate flames, and review please, good people get cookies! :3

* * *


	3. Someplace New

* * *

I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon and I would like to thank those who helped me out and reviewed

And now for the winners!

For the Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi thing:

Hinata is…. Moon!!

Sasuke is… Earth!!  
Kakashi is..... Earth!!

As for the 3 People who are coming the winners are:

Shikamaru! (7 votes)

Gaara! (6 votes)  
And….

Neji! (5 votes!)

Okay on to the fic

* * *

Chapter 3: Someplace New…

Naruto waited for Kakashi and Sasuke to wake up, he sat in the ally with Hinata, somehow they where in an ally in a strange town that had strange buildings and strange things in the streets, Naruto was only out of the ally for 2 minutes and he almost got killed by a moving thing, he had ran back to the ally and waited for the others to wake up, Hinata was sitting on a trash can while looking around and noticing the strange things in the town.

Naruto and Hinata both knew they weren't in any ninja village they had seen before, Naruto then heard someone waking up, he looked and saw Sasuke getting up from the ground, Naruto smiled and said "Sasuke! Finally getting up huh Teme!" Sasuke then said as he got up "Shut it dobe…." Hinata went over and said in her way "L-Let me help you up…." Sasuke got up with the help of Hinata, he looked around the ally before asking "Where are we?" Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know, this place is really strange, I don't think we're in a ninja village or even a village at all.."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked but stopped when he and the others saw Kakashi slowly getting up, he muttered "Why do I feel like that time I was chased for 6 hours by fan-girls when I was 10?" Naruto wanted to laugh, Sasuke raised a eyebrow, while Hinata blinked in wonder. Kakashi looked up and met with the eyes of the younger ones, he looked around before asking "Where are we?" Naruto told him what he told Sasuke, Kakashi said as he dusted his book off "Lets check this place out shall we?" the others nodded and left the ally

Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto looked at the tall buildings in aw, and wonder, they saw strange signs that blinked different color and strange moving things rushed past as the lights changed color "Just where are we?" Kakashi asked, Naruto shrugged as he looked around the town. Sasuke's eyes landed on a man reading the newspaper, he walked over and asked "Hey you, where are we?" the man looked up and said "Tokyo, Japan…." Sasuke's eyes widened but he remanded calm and asked out of the blue "What year?" the man looked confused but said "2004.…"

(A/N: Okay, in the beginning of Sailor Moon it was 2000, then 2 years went by as the Sailor Moon people went threw all of the stuff in the books, and then in this story she's 18 now so 2 more years went by making it 2004-2005. Also Naruto and the others live in 3004 since they have a mix of future technology but at the same time past and since I noticed no cars or guns in the future of Sailor Moon I got to thinking…..)

Sasuke took a step back as the person walked onto the bus that stopped in front of them, Hinata, Kakashi, and Naruto rushed over while Kakashi asked "Sasuke what's the matter?" Sasuke then said "We're in Tokyo,…..But this isn't what I remember reading in the text books back at the academy…." Naruto tilted his head and asked "What do you mean?" Kakashi then said as he looked around the town "Naruto from what you where suppose to read in the book was that Tokyo was renamed Crystal Tokyo after it was almost frozen because of a second Ice Age, Neo-Queen Serenity saved everyone and she become the Queen of Crystal Tokyo with her husband and daughter."

Naruto eyes widened as he heard the name Serenity, sure he heard the name in his dreams but he felt weird when Kakashi said the name, as if it was trying to awaken something in his mind that was locked away. He didn't notice he was sweating or getting a bit light headed but heard Sasuke say "That's right, and what that man said right now, we're in 2004 not 3004.…" Hinata's eyes widened and asked in a low voice "How is this possible?" Kakashi shrugged and said "I bet it has something to do with that strange thing we all went in……"

Just then they heard something hard fall to the floor, they turned and saw Naruto passed out on the floor, people who where walking around and staring at them looked at the fallen blonde and people started whispering and someone yelled out "Call an ambulance!" Kakashi rushed over to his student and tried waking the blonde "Naruto! Naruto! Wake up…." nothing he didn't move but you could see he was breathing, Kakashi and the others noticed people coming and surrounding them. Kakashi had no choice, he said "Sasuke put Naruto on my back we have to get away from here…"

Sasuke did as he was told, they looked at the people before running as far as they could…

(In his mind)

_Naruto floated in his mind he heard a soft female voice say "Naru its time…." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and whispered in the darkness "Time? Time for what?" the voice softy chuckled in a way that was warm and caring it said "It's time to remember who you once where Naru or should I call you Naruto now?" the voice asked Naruto then asked "Who are you? Why do you sound so familiar to me?" the voice once again chuckled and said "Same old Naru, always asking question when you know the answer…" Naruto was now confused and asked "What do you mean?"_

_The voice said as a bright light shot around him "You'll see…" Naruto wanted to saying something but all he heard was a small locket softly playing around him and a picture of a crescent moon…._

(Meanwhile)

Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask came to the spot where Sailor Mercury said the strange lights had landed, they looked around and noticed that not one sign of anything crashing. They heard someone say "Stop! That boy needs a doctor!!" they looked at each other before running out of the ally and seeing a group of people watching 3 people run with someone on one of their backs. They ran as the cars made a stop at the red light, and ran fast.

Sailor Moon and the others rushed after and noticed these people where faster then normal people, Sailor Moon then felt strange as she saw the person on the others back, all she saw was the blonde hair but when she did, it was as if something was coming back to her, she stopped and feel to her knees, she heard the others "SAILOR MOON!!" before her world went blurry and dark.

(In her Mind)

_"Serenity…." Princess Serenity turned and saw her mother in the palace "Yes mother…" she asked as she wiped a few tears from her face "What is the matter?" the Queen asked in wonder why her daughter was sad, she said "Mother… He's leaving for 2 years….I don't know what to do…He'll be out in battles and I cant do anything to protect him…" the Queen walked over and looked out the palace window her now 14 year old daughter was looking out, below was a boy about 12 years old with sun hair and blue eyes talking to a young 12 year old girl with short blue black hair and white eyes like the moon, watching them was a boy one year older then them and he had brownish black hair and white eyes._

_The Queen smiled softly and said "Serenity please do not worry, your brother is strong….He wants to become a Knight to protect all of the Moon Kingdom besides he will have the Outer Scouts and Miki watching out for him…" Serenity only sighed and said "But mother I cant help it….As long as I can remember Naru has always found a way to get into trouble no matter what…." the Queen laughed a sweet laugh and said "Yes I know but remember Serenity your brother is always the one to find the way out of the trouble…" _

_Serenity nodded and said "I just hope he doesn't do something out of his hands…" the Queen nodded and then said "Yes… But please Serenity don't worry so much, I know for a fact that one day you will have the Sliver Imperium Crystal to protect the people you love while your brother will have the Golden Kingdom Crystal to protect you and everyone he loves…." _

_"Your right mother……"_

(Later)

Naruto woke up feeling the sun on his face, he blinked in wonder what was happening or what happened really, all he knew was he was standing up and the next he was felling dizzy and he fainted. He looked around and saw tree's around him, and he was near a temple. Naruto then muttered "Where am I now?" he then heard "So you finally wake up huh dobe…." Naruto turned and saw Sasuke, Naruto stuck his tongue out and then said "Whatever Teme!"

Naruto stopped his child play and looked around before asking "Where's Hinata-Chan, Kakashi, and where are we?" Sasuke then said "After you passed out Kakashi, Hinata, and I took you here, its near the city but far enough, Kakashi and Hinata are out looking around and trying to see if we can fit in here, since Kakashi said we might be here for a while…"

Naruto blinked and said "What do you mean by be here for a while? And why do we need to fit in?" Sasuke then said "We got here somehow and we don't know how, and until we do I don't think we can go back to Konoha for a while…" Naruto eyes widened and remembered everyone from Konoha. His eyes softened and said "So we cant see, Sakura-Chan….. The Old Hag, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, or any others for a while?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto then said "Then we have to find a way back no matter what!" his eyes where ready to do so. Sasuke just smiled at him, he was happily Naruto was like a little brother to him. Naruto and Sasuke then heard "Well, well, well he's awake…." they turned and saw Kakashi and Hinata coming back to them. Hinata gave a smile and a happy sigh as she saw her crush was awake.

"So where are we?" Naruto wondered as he rose Kakashi then said "Don't know, we ran here when you passed out. It was the only good place to hide…." Naruto nodded before asking "So what's the plan?" Kakashi smiled under his mask and said "Well……"

(Meanwhile)

Serena woke up and noticed a ceiling, she slowly got up and looked around, she was at Darien's place, she was in his room _'This is weird…'_ she thought before hearing the door open, standing there was Darien, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis. "Serena!" they yelled out as they rushed over to the moon princess and hugged her. She asked as Mina let go of the hug she had on her "What happened? Why am I here?" she asked, Darien then said "You passed out when we chased some people, we took you here as fast as we could before anyone saw you change back."

Serena then heard Luna "Serena, what happened?" Serena looked at her before saying "I don't know… when I saw that boy on that person's back, I just… I just fell.. And the weird thing is, I had a strange dream of my past but… Its not like the other ones…" Luna looked at her and so did the others, Serena looked at the bed covers and clutched her hands "His name was Naru, he was a prince, and I think he's my little brother.…"

They looked at her when she had said those words…

(Meanwhile)

**"That little prince has returned… I know it… Those Moon Kingdom idiots thought they had a chance to hide him, Ha!"** said a female voice she waved her hand in front of her and made of shadows around her ice kingdom, stood 4 people in the shadows she spoke to the 4 **"You 4 have a mission, go to the world above and take as much life force as you can, and once you do bring me the Moon Kingdom prince. But if he is to much trouble then take his life force as well, and if you ever meet Sailor Moon and her scouts kill her and all those that get in the way…"**

The 4 nodded yes…

(Meanwhile… Again…)

_'Darn it!'_ yelled a thought within a small fox, he rushed past a car as it almost hit the fox but stopped at the right time _'Where'd he go!' _it thought as it jumped over a skateboard a kid had lost when he fell off of it, the fox ran around the city before stopping and thinking_ 'I have to find him before something bad happens. Man if the Queen was still around she would kill me if she found out….'_ the fox stopped and then thought _'I know! Luna and Artemis! They must know where the prince is, now all I have to do is look for the Princess and the others!'_ The fox ran again going to a few places it had seen the princess go to.

(Meanwhile once more)

"There is no way we are staying here!" Yelled Naruto in anger as he looked at the building in front of him, it was small apartment building near many other buildings with loud noises around them, Kakashi sighed and said "But Naruto it's the only place we can afford for now…" Naruto glared at Kakashi and said "All you did was flirt with the landlady, and she almost let you have this place for free.."

Kakashi sweat dropped before pulling his book open and reading "Well it's the best we can get. Lets go in…" Hinata and Sasuke nodded, while Naruto sulked, he then thought _'That sure was a weird dream I had…Who was that person, she sounds so familiar…'_ he then got out of his thoughts when he hit the door of the apartment building "Ouch!" he yelled out in pain, he then heard "Dobe…" Naruto glared at Sasuke before huffing away.

"Say that again Teme and I'll hurt you…" Naruto said Sasuke only smirked and said "You and what army…." Naruto then said with a glare "An army of my fists that's who!" Sasuke then said "I'll like to see you try…" Naruto was going to say something but heard from Hinata who said in a small voice "N-Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun please stop fighting, Kakashi-San has something to say…."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before walking into the apartment room, inside was a medium room, a kitchen, a front room, a bathroom, about 3 other rooms, 2 rooms had one bed, but 1 had two beds. Naruto looked out the window and saw Tokyo's lights outside, above in the sky over buildings was the moon.

He just stared at the moon before hearing Kakashi say "Okay everyone, somehow we landed here in the past, how? I don't know. But until we do we are going to have to try to blend in as much as we can, so tomorrow we are going out to get some new clothes and we have to look for jobs. Also I don't want any of you fighting with anyone, the only times you can fight is when your fighting each other since we should be careful in this past, we can not let anyone know we are from the future. It might mess up our future if we do…. So until we find out why we are here and how we get back we need to blend in.. Understand?" Kakashi saw them nod a yes. Kakashi then spoke again "Okay, Naruto don't go around fighting with everyone and don't use Kyuubi at all, Sasuke try to be nice to other people and don't use your bloodline, and Hinata I want you to hide your eyes under a Justu so people don't get wondering about your eyes. Understand?"

They nodded again before hearing Kakashi say "Good, then tomorrow we are going out shopping and job hunting good luck, and good night…" Kakashi then went to his own room, Hinata did the same and then Sasuke and Naruto went to their room… Only to start fighting over who gets the bed by the window…

(Meanwhile, Once more!)

Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru looked around the airport, they where leaving and going back to Tokyo, Japan. Setuna had said, that was where the power was coming from. Hotaru looked at them before asking "You know this power don't you?" Haruka nodded and said "Yeah… Its familiar but I don't remember where I felt it before.." Michiru nodded at this too "Yes its like something I remember but at the same time I don't…"

Setuna spoke "I bet it has something to do with our frequent dreams of that boy… You know the one we where always with…" Michiru and Haruka nodded as she said that. Hotaru then said "I sense something else…" they looked at her as she said "A strong power and its growing stronger now…" They looked at her for a long time...

* * *

Done with chapter 3, Sorry if this one sucks, I'm still sick!!

Also No flames I hate flames, and if you don't like my story then get off of it!

One more thing, should Kakashi and Trista be paired up in this fic?

I wonder what job they are going to get… I'll give you all hints

Kakashi's Job: "Man they don't have Icha, Icha Paradise here…"

Hinata's Job: "T-There all better…Now, go play okay.."

Sasuke's Job: "At least I don't have to wear that stupid teddy bear outfit…"

Naruto's Job: "YES HIGH SCORE!!"

If you know, well then, good for you XD

* * *


	4. Jobs and Fitting In

* * *

I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto…

* * *

Chapter 4: Jobs and Fitting In

(Next Day)

Naruto woke up and saw the sun rising from the window, he smiled to himself at the fact he won the bed by the window last night, he stopped before remembering where he was now. He thought to himself _'I wonder how the others are doing.. I hope there not worried about us….' _he was pulled out of his thoughts when he smelt food.

He rushed out his room and saw Hinata cooking something, Naruto tilted his head and asked "Hinata-Chan what are you doing?" Hinata froze before dropping the egg she was about to crack open, it fell and hit the floor. She blushed and said "N-Naruto-Kun…. I-I didn't hear you come in…." Naruto smiled to her before saying "Sorry about the scare, but what are you making?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Hinata smiled a little and said "E-eggs… with bacon…" Naruto 'oh'd before asking "Well it smells really good but.. Where'd you get the eggs and bacon?" Hinata smiled again and said with a blush "K-Kakashi-San flirted with the landlady again and asked if we can have some eggs, sugar, bacon, milk, and a few other things…" Naruto sweat dropped when Hinata had said that _'Stupid Kakashi-Sensei…..' _he stopped thinking when the door opened and Sasuke took a step into the room.

He said "So everyone is up huh…" they both nodded Sasuke then said "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto snorted and said "Maybe with the landlady trying to get some money…" just then Naruto felt a punch go to his head, he yelled in pain and looked to the person who punched him. It was Kakashi who had crazy looking hair from his sleep, and his headband was gone, but he still had the mask on. He then said sleepily "I heard that…and I don't even like the lady, she flirted with me first…."

Naruto rolled his eyes, Hinata chuckled a little, and Sasuke only shook his head with small smile on his lips before they all sat down and ate.

(Later)

Naruto grinned as he saw the city, as he heard people say city a lot. Some people had stopped him and asked if he was going to a cosplay or something, Naruto didn't know what to say but told them yes or no. Sasuke had glared at all the women who looked at him and had hearts, he knew this place was going to be hard to fit in this world. Hinata who had changed her eyes to a nice light green blushed as she saw boys around her age whistle at her but she would glare at girls who had heart like eyes to Naruto. Kakashi only looked at the people mostly women who had hearts in their eyes at him, who stared at him and the others.

Kakashi mentally sighed knowing this was not going to be easy. He stopped when he saw a small shop that said 'Perfect Fit' he then said "Lets try this place." the others nodded and walked into the store. They saw many different areas for the clothes. A woman looked and smiled at the people who came into her shop. She rushed over and smiled while saying "Hi names Senka! Welcome to Perfect Fit! Can I help you with something?" she looked at all of them as they nodded, she then said "Well.. I have some work to do…"

(Later)

Sasuke liked his outfit, it was a short sleeved blue shirt with black pants and red shoes. He had finger cut off gloves that where black, his headband was gone and his old outfit was in a small bag.

Kakashi liked his too, he wore long pants that where blue, a green shirt, he did of course kept something over his eye, but he even took off his mask that covered his face.

Hinata had a dark purple dress with shorts under it that where white with one blue stripe. She had her hair tied in the back, and had blue shoes, she also had a bracelet on her right arm.

Senka smiled at what she was able to do, she then noticed something. "Hey where's blonde?" she asked as she looked around the dressing room. They then heard "Over here…" it was coming from inside on of the dressing rooms, Senka then said "Come on out kid.." Naruto then said "But.. But I look strange…."

Senka shook her head and said "Just come out…" silent was for a moment before "Fine...." Was what Naruto said with a sigh in his voice. He opened the door and stood out, he no longer had his headband and his hair was messier then before, you could see that without the orange outfit that Naruto had a tone body, he wore a short sleeved shirt that was dark orange, black cargo pants with red and black shoes.

Hinata blushed at the new outfit, she then saw he looked at her with a smile, she blushed harder, they heard Senka whistle and say "Man I am good!" she happily grinned before going to ring them up. Kakashi was thankful that the money system was the same now as it was in the future. He paid her the last of his money, she smiled and waved them goodbye.

As they walked out the store both Naruto and Sasuke saw girls their age whisper and giggle with blushes, Kakashi saw the same thing with woman a little younger and some older then him. Hinata saw boys her age stare at her for a long time before talking to their friends blushing at her too….

(Meanwhile)

_'Oh come on it cant be that hard to find the Princess!!'_ yelled the fox on the inside of his head, he stopped running around the city when we felt that he could not go on anymore. He gave a sigh as he sat down on the log near Raye's temple, he went everywhere he could think of arcade, home, school, friends house, everywhere…. "WAIT!" he yelled out "I know where to look for him!"

Then Miki, the royal adviser of the Prince of the Moon Kingdom, and the first moon fox ever to be born within the Moon Kingdom rushed to the Princess's boyfriends house….

(Meanwhile)

"Okay, I was able to get 4 maps of the city… I'll look here, Sasuke you look here, Hinata you check here, and Naruto you look over here understand? And when you find a job go back to the apartment okay?" Kakashi said as he passed out maps of Tokyo. They nodded and rushed off.

Kakashi was in a small area of Tokyo, he looked around at shops that might need someone to help. Kakashi was mostly looking at little shops hoping not to get much work. He then saw a small book store called 'Secrets in the Books' he raised an eyebrow at the name but shrugged as he saw the 'Help Wanted' sign on the window.

He looked and went inside, sitting in a chair was a man reading a book, he looked up and saw Kakashi standing there, he spoke "Hello and welcome to Secrets in the Books, my name is Kon, what can I help you with?" Kakashi the said "I'm looking for a job…" Kon grinned and said "Well you came to the right place, but I must warn you we don't get many people coming in….. I guess in today's world kids don't like reading…"

Kakashi smiled a little and said "Good I don't even think I'm going to be working very hard then…." Kon laughed a little before starting to ask questions to the man.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata walked around the city looking for a nice job, nothing to bad and not to hard. She then looked over to a small 'Help Wanted' Sign on a small building, Hinata heard children playing inside the buildings wall, she was about to turn away before she heard something and felt something hit her feet. She looked down and saw a bright red ball. She heard from the other side "Aww man that was our last one too!" "Man now we cant play our game anymore…"

Hinata blinked before picking up the ball and walking into the building, she looked around before seeing a door open and it was leading outside, she walked out the door and saw a few kids looking at the wall where the ball went over about 3 boys and 2 girls where frowning at this, they where about 3-5 years old.

She walked over and tapped one of the boys shoulder and said "E-xcuse me but is this yours?" the kids turned and saw the most prettiest lady ever in their life. The little boy blushed a little but saw the ball and nodded. Hinata smiled and said softly "I f-found it on the other side of the wall…"

The boys smiled as the girls cheered that they can play again, then one yelled out "Yay we can play again!" then the kids rushed off to play. Hinata smiled to herself before turning away, just then she saw a woman standing in front the door to the other room, the woman was a old woman but you can see the kindness in her eyes "Wow… your good…" Hinata blushed and was confused at the words "W-What?"

The old woman chuckled and said "Not many people would go and bring back that ball… I guess people are forgetting its good to give… My name is Saiyuki, what's yours?" Hinata blushed a bit but said "Hinata Hyuuga…." Saiyuki smiled and said "Hinata, I was wondering something…. Do you have a job?" Hinata shook her head no. Saiyuki then said "Well, would you like one, I mean after all those kids did seem to like you… I bet you'll make a good daycare working…."

Hinata was about to say no before thinking and remembering that they needed jobs in this time. Hinata then said "O-okay…" Saiyuki smiled and said "Okay Hinata, but before I can hire you, I have to ask some questions…" Hinata nodded and fallowed the woman to the main office so she could ask the questions…

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke walked around with his hands in his pockets looking at shops or places where they needed help, he didn't even look at the girls that where giggling, blushing, or smiling at him. He needed to find someplace to go, as he walked by a shop that said 'Crown Fruit Parlor' a strange person ran over and yelled out "COME ON COME ALL TO THE CROWN FRUIT PARLOR! ONE OF THE BEST PLACES TO GET DRINKS!"

Sasuke saw the person was wearing a very funny outfit that it almost even made him laugh, the person was wearing a teddy bear outfit and was yelling really loudly. As Sasuke stood there he heard that person say "Man… I hate wearing this thing…." he then noticed it was a girl in the suit

The girl stopped muttering to herself and saw Sasuke staring at her, she twitched a little before saying "Can I help you?" Sasuke stared for a moment and said "Yeah, is this place hiring?" she looked at him before nodding and pointing to the sign that said 'Help Wanted..' "Yes… but I have to tell you this place is doing kind of bad lately, not many people come in… Just go ask the manger, I'm sure he'll hire you…" Sasuke nodded and walked in, Elizabeth just sighed as she still wore the outfit before her eyes widened as she saw many girls walking into the store with hearts in their eyes….

(Meanwhile Once More!!)

Naruto looked around the part of the city he was in, he kept looking at the map trying to understand which way to go really. He gave a mad sign before wanting to yell out before hearing something that sounded like fighting, he looked over and saw across from him was a place called 'Crown Game Center' Naruto heard many sounds coming from the place and saw many people walk in or out of it.

Naruto was interested in this place, he walked across the street when it was cleared and went inside, he saw machines with flashing lights go on and off. He looked over a few people's shoulders to see what they where doing, and soon Naruto wanted to try this himself. He saw a game called Sailor V, he grew intrigued at this fighting game. He wanted play but knew he needed money.

Andrew had noticed Naruto in his arcade and was wonder of what the blonde wanted, he knew from always watching Lita and her friends that the look in Naruto's eyes meant he wanted to play the game, badly. Naruto gave a sigh that he really wanted to play before noticing a coin the ground, he looked at the game and saw it need just one more coin so he could play. He grinned a little before putting the coin in and learned how to fight on the game.

An hour later Andrew had saw that Naruto had played the game with one coin and did not die yet. Some people came over and watched over his shoulder with awe and amassment, when other people came they would ask how long has he been playing and they would say he had been playing for an hour. Andrew came over and saw Naruto had reached level 21 in only an hour, a lot of people where surprised at how far the kid got.

Naruto was sticking his tongue out in much forces on the game as he played as Sailor V, he never knew that playing a video game was so much fun. He moved and dodged the enemy and then attacked. He then started to get out of his seat and played and he was very into on the game as he played it.

Almost 3 hours later Naruto had finally died on the game at level 173 with over 2 million points. He then yelled out "YES HIGH SCORE!" he saw his name at the top of the screen that said 'High Score Broken! New High Scorer Naruto Uzumaki' he grinned before hearing clapping and cheering behind him. Naruto looked and his eyes went huge, many people where standing there clapping and cheering at him. Naruto blushed a little but then grinned a lot.

When the people had left and went on with their day Naruto let one more sigh out before turning to leave. Andrew was in shock that someone had beaten Amy's high score so fast, Andrew watched as Naruto was almost out of his Arcade before he decided to do something "Hey kid!" yelled Andrew

Naruto stopped and turned back to see a man coming at him "Yeah…" Andrew gave a smile and said "That was really something kid, not many people can beat Amy's high score on the Sailor V game…." Naruto gave a smile and said "Thanks…" Andrew then said "So have you been playing the Sailor V game for long?" Naruto shook his head no and said "That was my fist time trying really…"

Andrew eyes went wide as he heard that _'He was playing like he's been playing forever and yet he's never played before!' _"Well bye… Maybe if I find a job I can come back and play some more games…" Naruto said as he turned to leave, that's when Andrew said "Wait!" Naruto stopped and said "Yeah? What do you want now?" Andrew then said "You say your looking for a job right?" Naruto nodded as Andrew continued "How about you work here! I'm sure I can hire you, and the Crown Game Corner really needs another helper, and the way you bought in that crowed was great, I'm sure you can do it again. So what do you say? Want a job here?"

Naruto grinned and said "Yeah sure!" Andrew then said "Okay but first I have to ask you a few things before you get the job, lets start!"

(Later)

"Welcome to the Crown Game Corner!" Naruto yelled out in a cheery mood, many people came into the arcade. Andrew looked at Naruto and now knew it was a smart move to hire this kid _'His cheery mood seems to bring in a lot of people….'_ Andrew thought before thinking _'Almost like Serena's does.. that's strange….' _Naruto happily showed people to the games they might want to play and gave coins to them when they wanted to play. Naruto knew he was going to like this place.

(With Miki)

Miki jump threw the window and ran around Darien's house looking for the princess and her friends. But… there was sign of them. Miki cursed to himself before saying "WHERE IS SHE!!!" Miki was now worried, with their memories now awaken both the brother and sister of the moon could walk next to each other and not know it. No longer did they need the fainting spells to have them awaken the memories, it was up to Miki to show them they where brother and sister, only he can unlock the final lock so they can remember fully.

(Meanwhile)

Serena and the others walked around the corner to the Game Corner as they heard "Later, and thanks so much for the job Andrew!!" they saw a boy younger then them with bright yellow hair, 3 whisker marks on the same sides of the cheeks and sky blue eyes wearing a great outfit walk out of the arcade and wave goodbye to Andrew. Naruto looked back and saw they where staring at him, Naruto stared at them and they stared back for a long time that was until Naruto heard the sounds of a ringing clock from a nearby store "Shit its getting late!!" Naruto started to run but not before looking back and seeing them still staring at them.

Inside deep of him he felt so strange and so sick. He felt like he was he burning up and the way they where looking at him, made them so familiar it was something he didn't quite know but at the same time did. As for Serena and the others they too felt the same thing, they felt like they knew the boy that was right in front of them.

Serena then said "Did any of you guys feel that?" Lita nodded and said "Yeah…." Amy nodded and so did Mina "I felt like I had seen him before but I cant remember…" Raye said in wonder, Darien then said "I wonder what he meant by thanks for the job…" Luna and Artemis got out of their daze when Luna said "Lets ask…" they had walked into the arcade and saw Andrew cleaning a counter. Andrew looked up and gave them a wave.

Andrew walked over and said "Hey guys, hey Amy guess what. Someone broke your high score on Sailor V today!" Amy eyes widened and so did the others (Mostly Mina, Serena, and Lita's) "WHAT!" yelled Serena in surprise "Really?" Amy asked in wonder Andrew nodded before hearing "Your joking me, no one has been able to beat her high score in years!" yelled Mina

"Someone did…" Raye said as she saw the High Score screen, Amy's high score was now in second and someone by the name Naruto was above her's with over 2 million points, more then her's by a million. "Wow!" said Lita. Andrew nodded and said "Yeah and guess what, he found a coin on the ground and didn't die until level 173, not once did he restart or anything. Can you believe it!" the others eyes widened before Darien said "Hey Andrew, who was that boy that walked out here earlier and why'd he say thanks for the job?"

Andrew stopped for a moment before saying "Him? That was Naruto Uzumaki, the same guy who broke Amy's high score. I gave him a job here, he said he needed one so I went why not…" Serena looked at Andrew before muttering the name "Naruto…Uzumaki…."

(Meanwhile)

Naruto opened the door and yelled out "I'm back!!" he looked into the kitchen and saw Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi sitting down and eating dinner, Naruto then yelled out "You didn't wait for me!" Kakashi then said "You took to long, and we where hungry…." Naruto gave a puffed up face before sitting down.

"So did you get a job, idiot…" Sasuke asked while sipping his tea Naruto glared at him before saying "As a matter if fact I did teme!" Kakashi then asked "Really what job is it?" Naruto gave a grin and said "I work at a place called the Crown Game Corner, its really cool!"

"So what jobs did you guys get?" Naruto asked as he ate some food that Hinata gave him. Sasuke went first "I got a job as some Fruit Parlor…" he said in a uncaring voice, Kakashi then said "I got a job at a book store, to bad they don't sell Icha, Icha there…." Naruto sweat dropped before looking at Hinata and asked "What about you Hinata-Chan?" Hinata blushed at the Chan part of the name but said in a low voice "A-A day-care center called Rising Star…"

Naruto smiled and said "Wow Hinata-Chan, you have a good job…" Hinata Hyuuga blushed, Naruto looked at Hinata and felt strange as if he…. He felt this way before, but he couldn't remember where….

* * *

Woot done..

Sorry it took so long, I was ummm…. Busy with other things…

Sorry if this chapter sucks I have a headache right now and I really don't want to rewrite it.

If you don't like it then leave and don't say anything. If you like it then review please…

In the next chapter the Outer Scouts come to town, Naruto meets Hotaru, an evil being is taking life force, and Hinata gets trapped in the middle of it. Can Naruto save her and what will happen when he see's the Sailor Scouts? What happens to Miki when the Old Enemy learns that without him, the Princess of the Moon will never know about her brother?

* * *


	5. The Calm Before The Strom

* * *

Woot next chap!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON!….all though I wish I did

**_IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!_**

I have deiced to changed the Outer Scouts names to their Japanese ones (Not Hotaru, she'll have the same name.) So it is easier to know who is who.

Also I have just gotten my Sailor Moon 1-11, my Sailor Moon: Supers 1-4, and Sailor Moon: Stars 1-3 Books back! Yes that's right I have all the old Sailor Moon Books, the small ones! AND I changed a little it of stuff on some of the other chapters just to let you know.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Strom

_"Naru! Naru! Where are you?!" yelled a woman in a long white dress and blue hair and white eyes, she ran around as others in royal outfits rushed away and screaming, the young woman slipped as the ground shook the Moon Palace, she was going to fall until she was caught, she looked to the person who caught her and saw it was Prince Naru, in a white uniform for the royal guards "Hina, what are you doing here? You have to get out of here!" said Naru in fear for the woman he loved_

_"I can't, not without you…" said Hina as they faced each other and the kingdom shook harder and stones fell around them, Naru put an arm around her as it shook more, she looked at him and started to close in near his face, the Prince noticed it and they both stared at each other as the space grew thinner between them, but then the world shook again braking them apart, they looked around and saw many people running, Naru stopped when his eyes landed on his sister who was with the Prince of Earth, he saw in front of them was the wicked Queen Beryl, his eyes widened and yelled out "Serenity! Prince Endimion!"_

_**(BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!)**_

"AHH!!" Naruto yelled out as he fell from his bed, and landed on the ground on his head, he got up and rubbed his head and said "Ouch…." he looked around and saw that he was in his new room and the alarm had went off, he looked around once more and saw it was 9 in the morning. He got up and went to the kitchen, he saw food sitting at the table and a note next to it. He walked over and picked it up

__

'Dear Naruto.

Me, Sasuke, and Hinata went to work, you seemed beat yesterday so we let you sleep a little bit longer, we don't know what time you have to get to work so we set your alarm to go off at 7, but knowing you, you won't hear it so we set a louder one to go off at 9. Hinata made breakfast for you, don't know why but she did. Anyway see you after work.

-From Kakashi'

Naruto looked at the food and said "Thanks Hinata-Chan…" He stopped for a moment before yelling out "OH MAN! WORK STARTS IN LESS THEN AN HOUR!" he took some food, got his uniform, and rushed out the door.

(Later)

Naruto rushed in the arcade and put his work card in the slot, just in time, he got there before 9:45. He gave a sigh before hearing "And here I thought I was going to have to fire someone I just hired." he turned and saw Andrew smiling, Naruto gave a grin and said "I told you I'll come today, I always keep my word!" Andrew smiled and said "Good to know, now lets get started, today is a Saturday so that means kids we'll be coming in fast!!" Naruto nodded and went to the back room to put his uniform in order, he walked out wearing it right.

At the same time Hotaru Tomoe had entered the arcade, she had gotten into Japan with the other Outer Scouts last night, they where staying at a good hotel not far from where she was. She walked around the place feeling a strong power coming from someplace. She had left the hotel early looking for the power, she knew it was someplace here in this place. Her eyes traveled to Naruto who was giving change to some teenage girls who where blushing at him. Hotaru looked at Naruto and blinked as the power went away in a flash, she thought for sure it was here.

'_That was strange… It felt like it was coming from him but… its gone now…' _she thought before looking around, Naruto turned and saw a girl with short black hair, it almost looked purple a bit, and a dark purple outfit. He blinked at the girl who was looking around the store. He walked over as he ignored the girl that tried to get his number and said to Hotaru "Hi, Welcome to the Crown Game Corner. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Hotaru looked at Naruto and blinked, she then said "No thanks, I was just looking around…umm…" Naruto smiled and said "Naruto, names Naruto Uzumaki…" Hotaru blinked and nodded before saying "Uzumaki-San, my name is Hotaru Tomoe…" she bowed in respect to him, Naruto sweat dropped and said "Look Tomoe-San, you don't have to call me Uzumaki-San, just call me Naruto, and you don't have to bow ether…." Hotaru blinked before nodding and saying "Okay, Naruto, and please call me Hotaru…"

Naruto smiled and said "Okay Hotaru, so is there anything I can do for you?"

(Meanwhile)

"Heh, come one come all! Come all those that are in love, if you buy this charm and write the name of the person you love, then that person will ask you on a date if you make the same wish each night until the next full moon!" yelled a woman with red hair and green eyes, she smiled deeply and was passing out charms. Hinata was walking some of the children from morning day-care home before noon. She stopped and the 6 children she was walking stopped also and stared at the strange lady selling items to mostly woman and some men, Hinata then noticed the woman had spotted her and rushed to Hinata.

"Hello dearly, care to buy this charm, write the name of the person you love, and make the same wish each night before the next full moon, it will come true on the full moon night! Care to try?" she asked with a grin, Hinata blushed at the thought of writing the name of the person she loved and it will come true, she stared at the charm in the shape of a star and moon, she looked at it for a long time before saying "H-How much?" the other woman smiled and said "For you? Free. All new costumers get one free on their first one! It will work trust me." Hinata blinked before nodding, the woman smiled and handed Hinata the charm and said "Remember, write the name, make the same wish each night, and it will come true on the Full Moon!"

Hinata nodded and left with the children, as they left the woman eyes turned from green to red, she smiled as Hinata stared deeply at the charm.

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi stared at a book he found in the store and grew intrigued with it, the owner was right there wasn't that many people that came in, he flip the page of the book and sighed a little this place without Icha, Icha was going to be hard to live in. He heard the door open and saw a young girl with glasses and blue hair standing at the front door, she looked around and said "Umm.. Hello, I'm looking for Mister Kon, he said my books I ordered are here today…."

Kakashi stared at the girl before saying "Yeah he told me someone was coming to pick up those books over there near the window, I'm Kakashi by the way, I was hired yesterday…" the girl blinked before seeing the books and smiled "Oh I see, well.. Tell Mister Kon thank you and tell him I am happy he finally got that job fulfilled…" she took the books and left the bookstore.

When she left Kakashi felt like he had known her from someplace and felt a bit… calm but at the same time uneasy, he shook it off and read his book again.

Amy heard the door close behind her and gave a sigh, that man in the book store gave her a strange feeling as if she knew him from someplace but could not remember. She started to walk to her home…

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke put the food on the table as he said "That will be 14.43..." the girl blushed and nodded as she gave him a 20 she smiled and said "Keep the change.." she winked at him and Sasuke turned his back to the love struck girl, he thought _'Tch… even girls here give me the 'I love you' look, how pathetic…_' as he walked around taking orders and writing them down. As he went around he felt something weird, like some sort of strange power someplace. He knew he was not going to like it all.

(Meanwhile again)

Naruto was helping Hotaru play a ninja game, he grinned and said "Yeah just keep fighting like that, then when you see an opening spot send the final blow!" Hotaru nodded as she pushed the buttons, the person she was fighting was about to hit her person until she did a attack, and "WINNER!" yelled the machine.

Naruto grinned more and said "Way to go Hotaru! You won!" Hotaru smiled and thought _'That… was really fun..' _she looked at Naruto and smiled to him.

As the day grew to an end Naruto and Hotaru had said goodbye to each other, Naruto had saw it was almost 8 at night when his shift was over, he noticed Hotaru was leaving by herself, he ran over and said "Hey Hotaru!" Hotaru stopped and turned around to Naruto, who was wearing blue pants, and a orange jacket when he reached her he said "Let me walk you home, its not good for someone your age to walk home alone…" she smiled a little and said "Okay, but I'm staying in a hotel…."

Naruto blinked but said "Really? That's strange for a moment I thought you lived in Crystal Tokyo…" Naruto stopped himself as he covered his mouth, Hotaru looked at him, wide eyed, she remembered when Rini and Setsuna told her stories of the future she looked at Naruto and said "What?" Naruto then said trying to cover the fact he knew about Crystal Tokyo "N-Nothing!! Hehe… I said Tokyo, yeah I thought you lived in Tokyo!!" Hotaru was quiet until she saw the necklace around his neck, it had sent off an aura of darkness when it lifted off the blonde when he walked but each time it hit him, its aura was pure.

She looked at it before asking "Naruto… That's a strange necklace…" she saw him stop and so did she, he looked at it and held it in his hands and said as memories came in his eyes "Oh this… It belong to a woman I made a bet with, she said if I could do something that took years to do in one week, she'll give me this and come back to my home town…" Hotaru grew wondering with what he said.

But as she was going to ask something she noticed they where now near her hotel, she smiled sadly and said "Well.. Goodbye Naruto, maybe next time I can go to the arcade…" Naruto grinned and said "Okay, Hotaru, remember your welcome to stop by anytime you like. Well see you later.."

Naruto tuned around and started to walk home, but not before turning back and seeing Hotaru talking to a woman with greenish dark hair.

Hotaru saw Naruto leaving before hearing Setsuna saying "There you are Hotaru…" Setsuna was a little worried about Hotaru when they came to Tokyo, and she got more worried when Hotaru left the room and didn't came back until now. She saw Hotaru turn back to her and say "Sorry about being out so late Setsuna, it was just…" Hotaru looked back as she saw her blonde friend turn the corner and out of sight "I fallowed the strange power to a place called the Crown Game Corner and it went away when I tried to find out who has it… But while I was there I meet a guy named Naruto, he's really nice and very kind…"

Setsuna noticed the look in her eyes as they grew soft and sweet, Hotaru then said with a soft smile "He showed me how to play a few games and even let me fight him on them, of course I lost all the time, but it was so fun…. He… He's really nice…" Setsuna looked to where Hotaru once was looking before saying "Really…" Hotaru nodded before saying "I was wondering… can I go to the arcade again tomorrow, Naruto has a job there and said I can stop by anytime I like…"

Setsuna smiled softly and said "We'll see…"

(With Naruto)

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked across the road nearing the apartment, he stopped at looked at the moon, his eyes grew soft as he stared at it. He closed his eyes and smiled as he hummed a song he never knew he knew….

(With Serena and the others)

Serena, Darien, and the others where taking Serena back home, all today they where at Raye's temple talking about the strange things lately. As they said goodbye and left, Serena went to her room and let Luna sleep as she opened her window and stared out to the moon and stars, as she closed her eyes she heard someone humming and walking down the street, she looked down and saw a boy with his hands in his pocket, she couldn't see his face or what color his hair was cause he was mostly walking in the darkness of the road, as he passed by she wondered what he was humming and then she heard it as he turned a corner

Her eyes widened as she heard the song, as she saw him disappeared, she then heard the song again but it was coming from her room, she looked around and saw the Star Locket had opened up and played its song, the same song the boy was humming too. She quickly got up and went to the phone to call the others, leaving a confused woken up Luna in the room.

(Back with Naruto and the others)

"Hey I'm back!" Naruto yelled out as he opened the apartment door and took his shoes off, he looked around and saw dinner was on the table but no one was around, he blinked before noticing another note, he opened it and it said

__

'Dear Naruto-Kun,

Kakashi and Sasuke told me that they have to work tonight. Kakashi said his boss had just got an order of new books and he has to arrange them. Sasuke said someone was having a Birthday party tonight at the Fruit Parlor and they need some extra staff, I'm here but I'm really tired so I'm going to bed.

I made you some dinner, it should be still hot..

From Hinata

Naruto blinked but smiled as he said "Thanks Hinata-Chan…"

Hinata gave a smile from inside her room as she heard those words before looking back to the moon, she wrote the name down and closed her eyes as she made the wish. Then, she felt strange. She felt light headed and the charm she held in her hands fell to the floor as she passed out on her bed…

(Next Day)

Hinata woke up to the alarm, she slowly rose and turned it off, as she looked around, she felt weak and could not remember anything from last night, all she remembered was making food for Naruto and the others and then went to room, she looked around and thought _'Why…Why do I feel so drained?' _she rose and passed by the charm that laid on the floor in her room.

When she opened her door and went to the front room she heard "Hey Hinata-Chan your up late…" Naruto said wondering why his friend woke up so late, she softly smiled and said in her low voice "I-I kind of didn't get much sleep last night…" Kakashi then said also "Hum… Hinata you don't look so well…" Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hinata again and noticed she was a little paler then yesterday.

Hinata then said "I-It's nothing really…" she then sat down and started to eat the food Kakashi made, as she slowly ate she felt the eyes on her. Naruto watched as Hinata ate, something in his mind told him something was not right, something was wrong. He bite his lip and said "Hinata-Chan… You should stay here and rest…" Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed a little and said "N-No I can't…. I have to go to, I-I can't skip out on the second day of work…."

Kakashi sighed a little knowing that was true, but still said "Okay… But Hinata please don't over do yourself, tell your boss you need some time today. You really don't look so good… And here.." Hinata saw Kakashi write something down on a piece of paper next to him, he then handed it to her as he said "If anything happens call my work. I'll come down as fast as I can…" Hinata nodded as she put the paper away.

Naruto looked at Hinata and had a strange feeling inside of himself. _'This feeling…. I know it from someplace… I feel like I can't breathe or move… What is making me feel like… Hinata-Chan is in danger….' _

(Meanwhile and a little later)

"I'm telling you guys this guy knew the Star Locket song!! He was humming it outside of my window!!" Serena yelled out as she waved her arms up and down to her boyfriend and friends, Darien then said "Are you sure he was humming the same song Buns?" Serena nodded before hearing Raye "This is strange, first we all have dreams of a boy, then things fell from the sky, then a strange group of people was running, then we find out Serena might have a brother from her past life, now there is someone who knows the Star Locket song? Now this is strange…" Mina nodded and then said "What's next the Outer Scouts come out saying they have had weird dreams too?"

"Well, I guess you can add that one too…" said a familiar voice, they looked around Raye's temple and saw the 4 Outer Scouts coming closer. Serena and the others where surprised and Lita yelled out "Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru?! What are you guys doing back?!" Haruka then said "We felt something powerful come to Tokyo, so we decided to come back and investigate what it was…"

Amy then spoke out "So you felt the power too?" Haruka nodded and then Setsuna said "Yes, that and we where wondering if you all had strange dreams like the rest of us…" They looked at each other and nodded, Darien then said "So you've been having dreams of that boy also?"

Setsuna nodded and said "Yes, he would come by all the time to the door just to talk to me or hide…"

__

"Sailor Pluto! Pluto!!" yelled a voice as it ran closer to the door, Sailor Pluto stood and saw the smiling blonde, she asked "Young one? What are you doing here?" the boy smiled and said "Mama, and the others are mad at me for pulling the best prank ever so I need a place to hide!!"

Haruka then said "He was the main cause of my headaches…"

__

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled Sailor Uranus as she chased the laughing blonde down the halls "AS IF I'LL STOP FOR YOU, YOU WIND BAG!!"

Michiru was the next to say "He would ask me many questions, mostly about how I play my violin so well.."

__

"Come on Neptune! There has to be a trick to playing the violin!" the boy yelled out as he glared at the violin he was holding, Sailor Neptune smiled softly and said "There is no trick, all you must do is practice…" the boy pouted and said "Easy for you to say, your good at it…" Sailor Neptune chuckled a little at the putting boy.

As they grew quiet as they remembered their strange dreams they heard from Luna "Hotaru, what about you? Have you had weird dreams also?" Hotaru blinked and was about to say no, but then she saw something as she closed her eyes.

_She was crying, crying hard because she was alone on this planet by herself, she was the goddess of death and rebirth, she was meant to be alone as she cried a little more to herself she felt something on her shoulder, she looked back and was about to attack but she then saw blue eyes and yellow hair with the crescent mark on his forehead. She then heard "Are you okay?" she blinked and felt strange when he asked that and saw his worried look._

When Hotaru opened her eyes she saw everyone looking at her, she heard Luna ask one more "Well Hotaru? Have you?" Hotaru shook her head no, she closed her eyes again and felt the eyes of Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru still on her. They then heard from Artemis"This is so strange… Whoever this boy is might be somehow related to the Moon Kingdom, only thing is I don't have memories of the Queen ever giving birth to a son…" Luna nodded and said "Yes, I don't ether. But still we can't rule out the fact that Serena might have a brother from when she was a Princess…"

Everyone nodded, Hotaru looked around and saw the time, the Arcade should be opened by now…

(Meanwhile and a little later that day)

Naruto smiled and said "Hey Andrew I'm going to get something to eat from one of the shops from down the road, want anything?" Andrew then said "Naw its okay! But hurry back!" Naruto smiled and said "Okay.." Naruto happily walked down the road to find a shop that sold some food for him, he was hoping to find a ramen stand or something like that, he needed some ramen. As he walked down more he heard someone yelling out "Come get your charms ladies and gents! They work great for the ones you love! Just write the names and make your wishes before the full moon and it will come true!"

Naruto stopped as he saw woman and some men rush over to the cloaked woman who had a strange stand at the side of other shops. Naruto blinked as he walked by the woman who spotted him, she smirked a little and said "Hello Dear, would you like to try?" Naruto looked at the woman and said "Umm… No thanks I-" she then said "Oh please, it really works and the first one is free!"

Naruto noticed the charm, a star and the moon on it, he looked around and saw people looking at him, he finally smiled and said "O-Okay…" as the woman smiled and handed him on, their hands touched, Naruto's eyes widened as he felt he could not move, something in his mind told him to run now, flashes of a kingdom falling apart, a power he remembered but had forgotten…

Naruto pulled his hand back and held onto the charm as the woman smiled and said "Anything wrong?" Naruto shook his head no before stepping back from the strange woman, she then said "Oh okay… and remember write the name of your loved one and by the next full moon they will fall in love you, or all you have to do is make a wish, and whatever that wish is will happen to the person who's name is on it…" Naruto nodded and started to walk away when he turned the corner he made sure she was not looking at him

He looked at the charm and felt as if it was taking something from him. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was dangerous, as he passed by a trash can he dropped the charm in it and walked away not noticing the dark aura it sent off.

(Meanwhile)

__

'I can sense it, the power of something evil, could this be a new enemy?!'

Raye thought as she stared at the fire she was watching, the others had went home or someplace thinking about what was going on and had said to each other that if anything strange was happening they where going to call each other as soon as they can, Raye looked inside the fire and saw a strange charm, it went to a young girl with long bluish hair breathing hard as if she was dieing, and then it went to a boy yelling out in fear, Raye heard the words but could not see his face "NO! LEAVE HINATA-CHAN ALONE!!"

Raye then saw the fire blow out fast when the boy yelled that out, Raye then thought _'A new enemy has come but at the same time I can sense another power, a power of gold and white, a power of changing fates...' _Raye looked to where the fire once was and she said "Who are you?…."

* * *

Okay yeah, I know I said in ending of the last chap that Naruto gets to see the other scouts but I relooked at this and noticed this chap is long enough so I'm stopping here, I swear in the next chap Naruto gets to see the Sailor Scouts. And to let you know Miki will be seen… written in the next chap also.

Also what should, Kakashi's, Sasuke's, Neji's, Gaara's and Shikamaru's _'Past' _names be? I all ready have Naruto's and Hinata's I need help with the others….

Anyway, please review if you like the story, if you don't… THEN LEAVE THE STORY!

* * *


	6. Caught In the Middle

* * *

Kay next chap

I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon, sad isn't it?

Anyway thanks to DarkRavie I have got the names for the others and here they are::

Kakashi - Centauri  
Sasuke - Orionis  
Neji - Ceti  
Shikamaru - Draconis  
Gaara - Scorpii

* * *

Chapter 6: Caught In the Middle

"Luna…." Serena started as she looked at the black cat walking next to her in the park "What's the Golden Kingdom Crystal?" Luna and Artemis completely stopped and their eyes widened, Serena, Darien, Mia, Hotaru, and Setsuna stopped and looked at them. (Lita, Haruka, Amy, and Michiru went home already)

Luna then said "W-Where did you learn that Serena!" Serena stepped a little back and said "I heard it in my dream, I was talking to Queen Serenity and she said that the boy will have the Golden Kingdom Crystal, while I get the Silver Imperium Crystal…" Artemis was the next one to speak "The Golden Kingdom Crystal… Its been so long since I last heard that name…"

Mina then asked "What is it? Is it like Darien's Golden Crystal?" she asked as she remembered the battle with Queen Nephrenia. Luna shook her head and said "No, the Golden Kingdom Crystal is a Crystal from the moon like the Silver Imperium Crystal, the Golden Kingdom Crystal was much like it also. I guess you can say it was a brother crystal to the Silver Imperium Crystal…"

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked, Artemis then said "Long ago there where three crystals, the Silver Imperium Crystal the Golden Crystal, and the Golden Kingdom Crystal. It was said that if all these Crystal where used at the same time it could bring true peace to the entire universe, but placed in the wrong hands it will destroy all good. The Silver Imperium Crystal and the Golden Kingdom Crystal was kept at the Moon Palace while the Golden Crystal was kept on Earth, so we on the Moon can protect Earth and the rest of our universe…"

Their eyes widened as they heard this, another powerful crystal?! Powerful that if all 3 crystals where used at the same time it could destroy all good, or bring peace to the entire universe. "Luna where is this Crystal?" Setsuna asked in wonder, Luna and Artemis looked at each other and said "We don't know… We don't remember where the Queen put it…"

Hotaru was thinking, what could all this mean. What could be happening.. She was then pulled out of her thoughts when she saw blonde hair outside of the park, entering a store. She looked and saw the person go into the little food store. She then started to walk out of the park, as she entered the store she heard "Thanks…" she saw Naruto standing at the counter paying for his food, as Naruto took the bag from the man, he turned and saw Hotaru.

He smiled and said "Hi Hotaru never thought I'd run into you here.." Hotaru felt her heart race but said "I was in the park and I saw you…" Naruto laughed a little and said "So I have a stalker huh?" Hotaru blushed and said "N-No! I mean… Umm…." Naruto laughed a little more and said "I was kidding Hotaru… Man you blush and talk like my friend does.."

Hotaru blushed more but asked "R-Really?" Naruto nodded as he started to walk out the store with Hotaru at his side "Yeah my friend Hinata-Chan. As a matter of fact, you remind me a lot of her… She even had almost the same hair style as yours when she was 12..." Hotaru then asked "Really… what does she look like?" Naruto looked to Hotaru and said "Well, she's my age, she's tall but not to tall, she has long bluish black hair, wh- I mean green eyes, she's kind, sweet, and very pretty…." Hotaru looked at Naruto who then said "Can I tell you something?" Hotaru nodded wondering what her friend was going to say "Okay but you can't tell anyone…"

Naruto looked around fast before turning to her and said "I used to have a crush on a girl back home, but… she never noticed me. So when I stopped likening her I started likening another girl who was always kind to me, even told me I inspired her to stand for herself, but I don't know if she likes me back….." Hotaru felt for some odd reason a ping in her heart, as if it hurt a little. She didn't know why but it felt hurt. Naruto noticed Hotaru's eyes turn to a cold look. He then asked "Hey Hotaru are you okay?"

Hotaru looked up and nodded before hearing "HOTARU!" she looked back and saw Mina, Setsuna, Serena, Darien, Luna, and Artemis standing near the shop. Setsuna then said "Hotaru, why did you run off like that?" she stopped and looked up to the person next to her 'daughter' "Hello…" Naruto said with a smile, he then asked "Are you Hotaru's mother?" Setsuna blinked before saying "Yes, you can say that…."

Naruto blinked but nodded understanding "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Setsuna snapped out of her daze but said "Setsuna, Setsuna Meiou…." Naruto smiled but then saw the others behind her. He stared at Serena before asking "And who are you all?"

Mina blushed a little at the other blonde but said "Mine is Mina Aino…." Darien was next "Darien Shards…" they looked to Serena who was staring at Naruto who started to stare back. They felt like they knew each other from a long time ago but could not place it. She snapped out of her daze and said "Oh umm… my name is Serena Tsukino…" Naruto blinked and smiled as he got out of his own daze.

He then saw Luna and Artemis and noticed they where staring at him, Mina noticed it and said "Oh this is Luna and Artemis…." she pointed to them. Naruto then said "Oh… hello Luna, Artemis…" Naruto then looked at the ones that where staring at him, he then said "Have I seen you all before?" he pointed to Serena, Darien, and Mina.

Darien then said "Yeah the day before yesterday, you where talking to Andrew and said thanks for the job…" Naruto nodded and said "Oh yeah, now I remember…" he stopped for a moment and then yelled out "Oh man, Andrew is probably pissed off because I am taking so much time! Hey see you guys later, Hotaru come by the Arcade if you want to!" Naruto then ran out the store with his bag and started to run down the sidewalks trying to get to the Arcade.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata felt dizzy as she stared at the papers she was reading. She didn't know what was happening. She was in the classroom and tried to watch the children play. But she felt sick, she shook her head trying to knock it off. She didn't want to be seen as a weak person, not on her second day of work..

Hinata laid her head on the table for a moment before falling asleep…

(In her dream)

_She was walking alone the streets by herself, she was only 8 years old, she heard people laugh and talk, her eyes where drifting to the beautiful castle, the Moon Palace was what is was. She sighed and wondered how it would be to live in a place like that and not worry about common things like she did. She looked up and saw the stars above her shine and the Earth that looked like a blue marble, she wondered how the Earth looked like and how the Moon looked like from there. As she bit her lip she heard someone running. She looked in front of her and saw a boy wearing white pants, a white shirt, and other things ran and his blonde hair swam around, his blue eyes widened as he ran, her eyes then landed on a small little moon shaped necklace around his neck._

_She then heard "Get back here you brat!" she looked form behind the running boy was that 3 girls where chasing him, the boy grinned and yelled out "As if!" when he looked back in front of him his eyes widened as he saw a girl around his age standing there, his eyes blinked before his feet started to stop slowly, they where just some feet away from each other._

_The girl in front of him blinked and so did he and soon they lost each other, the girl thought 'His… His eyes are like waters on Earth…' the boy thought 'Her eyes are like the moon itself…' they looked at each other for a long while and didn't noticed the people staring at them, even the Outer Scouts stopped and saw the young kids stare at each other. He then spoke up "Who are you?" the girl blushed and said "Hina…. Hina is my name…." the boy blushed and said "Hello Hina…"_

(Out of it)

Hinata fell to the floor and woken up with a start, she looked around and saw the children looking at her wide eyed and was worried, one little girl walked over and asked "Hinata-Chan? Are you okay?" Hinata smiled softly and nodded before saying "O-Okay you guys…. keep playing I'm okay…" the kids looked to each other but nodded and went back to playing…

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was happy Andrew didn't get mad when he told him what happened, he then started to tell Naruto a bit about Serena and the others not much stuff but a bit, Naruto was then cleaning an area before thinking to himself mostly about Serena he knew for sure he had seen her someplace before but he couldn't remember. He sighed before his thoughts went from Serena to the Charm he threw away, he knew something was wrong with it.

He closed his eyes and said "I have a bad feeling about all this…"

(The Next Few days)

Each day they grew more and more worried, mostly for Naruto and the gang, they had noticed Hinata's face was getting paler, her body grew weak, and she grew more tired each day. On the day before the full moon Naruto was walking home when he had stopped on his way home and saw Hinata come out of the daycare enter she worked at.

Naruto smiled and went up to her and said "Hi Hinata-Chan!" Hinata jumped and she looked back only to see her crush in her face "N-Naruto-Kun!!" Hinata almost yelled out in surprise as looked at her crush. Naruto smiled and said "So… this is the place you work at huh?" his eyes traveled to the daycare before he smiled to Hinata and said "Nice place.."

Hinata nodded softly and blushed more, Naruto then asked "Hey you want to walk home or something?" Hinata's eyes widened but she nodded, Naruto smiled softly and soon both started to walk home, as they spoke to themselves they didn't notice the woman with red eyes staring at them, her smile grew as she said "Oh look another one I have sold my Charms too, time to collect the life force…"

(Meanwhile)

Serena, her boyfriend, and her friends laughed as they left the movies, they started to walk down the sidewalk before hearing something, Serena and Hotaru looked across the street and saw Naruto and beautiful girl around his age, Mina noticed this and said "Hey look! It's Naruto!" the others looked over and saw Naruto smiling at the long blue haired girl who blushed, Serena, and the others who meet Naruto had told the others about him.

Mina gave a pout and said "Man he has a girlfriend… He was sure cute…" Raye bonked Mina on the head softly and said "Oh come on he's 2 years younger then you, you would have seriously gone out with him?…" Mina grinned but said "Yeah, yeah. I was kidding…" Lita looked at the blonde and said "Whoa Mina, you where right he is cute… And man that girl he's with sure is pretty…"

Hotaru stared at Hinata before saying softly "He likes her huh?..…" Amy caught this and stared at Hotaru who's eyes turned very cold, before Amy could ask anything to Hotaru. Michiru had said "Something is very familiar about them…" Haruka, and Setsuna nodded and so did the others, as they where about to walk down the sidewalk after watching the two walk out of sight because they went into a ally they heard the girl scream and Naruto yelling out "HINATA!!"

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask nodded…

(Meanwhile)

"HINATA!!" Naruto yelled out as he saw the strange person hold Hinata up by her neck, Naruto tried to brake free from the strange dark ropes around him. One moment he and Hinata where laughing and smiling as they turned to the ally that took them home then next thing Naruto knew he was tied to the ground and Hinata had fainted, and before he could go and help her the strangely dress woman with red eyes took Hinata by the neck and was taking something from her.

"NO LEAVE HINATA-CHAN ALONE!!" Naruto yelled out in anger as he tried to get out of the ropes, the red eyed woman smirked and said "I need her life force, my Master needs life force before she may raise again!!" the woman hands grew close to Hinata's face and Hinata started to glow a little, the woman smirked deeper and her outfit changed.

Her face started to turn thin and gross, her hands grew into claws, and her body grew thin, she looked like a monster, Naruto tried harder to get out of the dark strange ropes, he needed to get Hinata away from the monster woman, Hinata's light around her was softly fading as the woman used the small charm to drain it away. Naruto tried harder and once he looked up he saw Hinata's light was fading more, Hinata eyes slowly opened and her now white eyes stared at Naruto, she reached out to him and said weakly "N-Naruto…." her eyes softly closed and her fell to her side..

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt like he couldn't do anything to save but then he saw something hit the claw the woman had on Hinata, the claw the woman had burst and fell to the ground and Hinata hit the ground also, Naruto looked to what hit the woman and saw a red rose, he looked around fast and heard "How dare you attack to young lovers!" both Naruto and the strange woman looked up and saw people on top of a building, the moon shined behind them.

Naruto saw them jump and land near them, the first one he saw was a man wearing a Tuxedo, the ones next to him was girls wearing what seemed to be Sailor uniforms but the one that did not wear one that was the same was the one with long blonde hair. The woman glared and said "How dare you interrupt my mission, who are you fools!!?"

The girl with the long blonde hair said "We are the Sailor Scouts, we fight for love and justice! You evil witch had attacked two young lovers! I am Sailor Moon, and under the protection of the moon, we will punish you!"

Next was the man in the Tuxedo he said "I am Tuxedo Mask! Red roses of love will never fade, you will pay for hurting them…"

The girl with short dark blue black hair was next "Under the protection of the waters and ice of Mercury, I, Sailor Mercury will make sure you do not get away for this!!"

Then it was the girl with black long hair "The fires of Mars will not stand for such a brut attack on love, I, Sailor Mars, will make you feel the fires of my anger!"

Next was the girl wearing green say "I, Sailor Jupiter will not stand for this ether! Young love like theirs will be protected by me and my thunder and lighting!"

Then it was the girl with the gold color "Venus, the home of the Goddess of Love will not stand for this! I, Sailor Venus will not rest until you are finished!"

Then it was the other 4, the woman with short blonde hair then said "The winds of Uranus are angered, I, Sailor Uranus of the Outer System will make sure you are blown away!"

Then it was the girl with the turquoise hair "The seas of Neptune are crashing harshly now, I, Sailor Neptune of the Outer System will crush you under the waves!!"

Then it was the woman with the long dark greenish hair said "Even the underworld is even angered by your act on them! I, Sailor Pluto of the Outer System will make sure you enter the underworld and suffer!"

Then it was the last one, the girl around Naruto's age, she glared at the woman who tied her friend up and said "I am the Scout of Silence, from the Outer System, I, Sailor Saturn will make sure you will pay for what you have done!"

The woman glared harshly and said "So you fools are the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, my Master have told me about you! But it shall not matter for I will kill you here and take your life force along with these two here!!" Naruto's eyes widened but then he growled lower, he then yelled out "You witch! I swear once I get out of here I'll kill you!"

The woman monster smirked before turning to the scouts, she raised her hands and yelled out "CHARM CHARM ATTACK!!" when she put her hands in front of her, her strange star and moon charms shot out and almost hit the scouts, the charms where more dangerous then they seem. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way of the attack and once it hit behind them the charms glowed and exploded.

Jupiter then attacked, she yelled out "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the strange woman jumped out of the way of the attack from her, she then jumped out of the way when Mars attack too "Mars Flame Sniper!!"

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask heard the woman laugh before saying "I am the Charm Caster! Your attacks can not hit me so easily!" Naruto then watched as the people called The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fight Charm Caster, he clutched his teeth and tried again to get out of the rope, he tried more and more but felt he was giving up, his eyes then traveled to the slowly breathing Hinata, his eyes widened as he stared at her.

He then looked back to the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask who where still fighting the strong evil witch, Naruto closed his eyes and thought_ 'I can't give up! Hinata-Chan needs my help, come on Naruto! Help them!' _when he opened his eyes they seemed to look like the sky only they seemed more darker, he clutched his teeth and tried to get free again, each time was more violent then before, he felt the strange dark rope breaking more and more. But what he didn't notice was the strange marking on his forehead, no one noticed it. It glowed softly with each try Naruto did, then it glowed brighter and Naruto was free.

He gasped a little but thought nothing of it now, he ran to Hinata, he looked at her and checked her to see if she was okay, he sighed softly knowing she was still breathing, he then looked back and heard the woman yell out "HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF MY CHARM ROPE! NO ONE SHOULD HAD BEEN ABLE TO GET OUT OF IT!"

Naruto eyes widened as he heard her yell out "THAT'S IT! CHARM, CHARM ATTACK!!" The charms rushed at Naruto and Hinata who was still passed out, Sailor Saturn's eyes widened, she ran over as fast as she could and stood in front of Naruto and Hinata, she placed her scythe up and said "Silence Wall!!" the attack hit the force field around Naruto and Hinata. Naruto watched Sailor Saturn and said in a strange voice "Saturn?"

Saturn looked back for a moment and her eyes widened, Naruto looked different, he was wearing a white and gold royal outfit, he had a white sword to his side, he was holding onto a woman who looked like Hinata, the woman wore a long white blue dress and was sleeping on his lap, the Naruto look alike say _"Hey Saturn, I want you to meet Hina, she fell asleep on the way here…. I think you and her will get along just fine…"_

Saturn eyes where wide until she blinked, once she did she saw Naruto and Hinata back to the way they were, Naruto sat near Hinata as she was still passed out, Saturn then looked back to her battle, Charm Caster cursed to herself before saying "Die you Scout!" she raised her hands up and said "CHARM BLADES!!" then the charms around them that fell because of the barrier raised up around Sailor Saturn, her eyes widened.

Naruto's eyes widened and he ran to the girl, he pulled her into a hug and was going to block the attack for her, Saturn's eyes widened as she realized what her friend was going to do, she closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen, she didn't, she held onto him and waited for the hit, but then they heard from Sailor Moon "Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

The woman turned and was hit by Sailor Moon's attack, in surprise she screamed as she realized her flaw when she turned away from the scouts she was fighting. As she turned to ash she yelled out "My Master will return one day and the Golden Kingdom Crystal and the Silver Imperium Crystal will be hers!" and then with that she turned to dust. Naruto waited until he let go, he looked around and stared at the dust on the floor, he then heard "You okay?" he looked up and saw the one named Sailor Neptune had asked that.

Naruto nodded before yelling out "Hinata-Chan!" he ran over to the sleeping girl and so did Mercury, Mercury checked her and said "She okay, just passed out. Thank goodness we got here as fast as we could or otherwise her life force would have been taken…." Naruto smiled softly before asking "Who are you guys? Who was that thing that attacked me and Hinata-Chan? And what is going on here?"

Sailor Moon walked over and said with a smile "I'm Sailor Moon, and we are the Sailor Scouts!" she pointed to her friends before Tuxedo Mask said "My name is Tuxedo Mask…" Naruto stared at them before hearing from Sailor Pluto "We protect this world, and its people.. That person that attacked you and Hinata we do not know…" Naruto then said "Oh, umm… thank you…."

Sailor Moon smiled big and held her hand out and said "No problem and that was pretty brave of you to run to protect Saturn like that!" Naruto grinned and shook her hand, but as soon as their hands meet they heard someone say around them

'_Sister and Brother of the Moon, protect the crystals in your heart…. Broken apart by time and space, the road to each other will show itself and they will met again in a new place, in a new time, but only with the help of the Fox with the Moon will they fully remember… Secrets of their past will come into the light……'_

They pulled away fast and stared at each other for a moment before hearing from Sailor Mars "You okay?" Naruto and Sailor Moon nodded before looking at each other again, Naruto pulled himself out of staring at Sailor Moon when he heard Hinata waking up, he rushed over and said "Hinata-Chan!?"

Once Hinata woke up she found herself staring at Naruto, feeling different, she didn't feel weak anymore, she let her eyes look around before she asked "N-Naruto-Kun? You saved me?" Naruto shook his head and started to say "No it wasn't me it was-" he stopped as he looked back only to see Tuxedo Mask and The Sailor Scouts gone…

(On the Roof)

"Do you think it was right to leave them down there?" asked Sailor Venus as she stared at the two from the roof, Sailor Uranus then said "Yeah, we cant stick around them too long, they might find out who we are..." they nodded a little before Sailor Jupiter said "Did you guys see the way he moved to protect Saturn?" they stared at her before hearing from Pluto "Your right, his speed was very fast, almost faster then Charm Caster attack…" Mars nodded before saying "Yeah and something sure is strange about them, I mean I can sense they are not normal…"

Sailor Moon and Saturn stared at Naruto before hearing from Mercury "You know, I went to the book store a few days ago and I saw a man wearing a eye patch… he had sliver hair but he isn't old, I had a strange feeling when I stared at him like I knew him and I felt on the edge…." they looked a Mercury before hearing from Tuxedo Mask "I know that feeling… I went to the Crown Fruit Parlor and saw some guy severing some drinks, he had this strange look in his eyes for a moment as if he sensed something was going to happen…."

They looked down and saw Naruto and Hinata looking around and staring to leave, only thing is Naruto was caring Hinata on his back since he didn't want her to get hurt, Sailor Saturn bit her lip for a moment before shacking it off, Sailor Moon stared at them and muttered the words "Man and here I thought we where done with enemies and bad guys…."

(Meanwhile)

"**Despair, where is Charm Caster?" **asked the voice of the cold woman who only saw 3 of her minions, Despair moved forward and said as he bowed "She was killed my lady, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask killed her when she was collecting Life Force… but I have good news my lady…"

The woman lend forward and said **"What good news…." **the man smirked and said "It seems that the princess does not remember her brother… I overheard them when I scanning the city, it seems they have no memories of the prince…"

The woman chuckled and said **"That is good news… go hurry get as much life force as you can and find the prince, the closer we do the closer we can get the Golden Kingdom Crystal…." **they bowed and said "Yes ma'am…"

(Meanwhile)

Miki sat on the bench and growled to himself, so stupid kids had just put a band-aid on his forehead and now he was pissed, he couldn't find them and now this! Now he cant even track their powers, he tried to get it off as he stared at the city lights, he gulped and hoped the prince and princess were safe and sound…..

* * *

…………Not my best chapter but I like it :D

Please review if you wish, but if you don't like the story then please don't review, also, Hotaru doesn't hate Hinata, she just jealousies

* * *


	7. Race For The Falling Lights…

* * *

Kay next chapter!

I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon…

**Okay Important Note:**

Some people have told me and asked me 'Why didn't Naruto fight back?' well the reason why is because

_1.) He does not have his weapons with him,_

_2.) Kakashi told him not to fight with his Justus and stuff_

_3.) Naruto wasn't thinking at that moment of the battle…_

Hope this clear things up…

* * *

Chapter 7: Race For The Falling Lights…

Naruto helped Hinata to her room, Sasuke and Kakashi were already asleep once they got home, he smiled and talked softly to her as they went to her room, Naruto looked around as he put her on the bed so she may sleep, he watched her fall asleep for a moment. Tired of what happened today, he rose and was about to leave the room before noticing a charm on the floor, he walked over and picked it up and saw it was the same charm as the one he got from that crazy lady, he looked up to Hinata and thought _'Did she think if she wished on this the person she likes will ask her out?'_

He closed his hand around the charm and rose, once he got to his and Sasuke's room Naruto tore up the charm and threw it away…

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke feeling the sun on his face and the sounds of birds and other things were around him, he got up and got dressed. Once he opened the door he heard "Naruto? When did you and Hinata get home last night?" he looked up and saw Kakashi sitting at the table reading his book, Naruto then said trying to find the words to say "Oh umm, we had some trouble last night but, umm…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said with a smile "Really?" Naruto blushed at the way Kakashi said it and almost yelled out "Damn it Kakashi, its not like that!!"

Kakashi chuckled and said "Sasuke left by the way, Hinata told me she is feeling better so she left for work too, and I'm about to head out myself but before I go I have to tell you, yesterday I found a area that is a good place to train without being caught. So tomorrow after work we are all going to train…Okay?" Naruto smiled and said "Sure!"

Naruto then said "Later Kakashi, I better get to work before I'm late!" Kakashi gave a smile and said "Okay, I have to go too anyway…"

(Later)

Naruto happy smiled to the people that said thank you, once they left Naruto began to think about the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, Andrew noticed the look and asked "Hey, anything on your mind?" Naruto looked at Andrew and said "Do you know who the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are Andrew?" Andrew froze and said trying to cover up the fact that he knew "W-What do you mean? Do you think I know who they are?"

Naruto blinked before saying "No… I mean, they saved me and my friend from some crazy monster last night, and I was wondering just who they are… I mean why did they save us?" Andrew sighed softly in relief before saying "So you were saved by the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask huh? Well no one knows who they are but we know what they do for us, they save us from aliens and monsters all the time! They even saved the world a few times!"

Naruto blinked before saying "Really? Wow! That's cool! Its too bad I didn't get to thank them…" he smiled big before looking to the door, he then said "Hi Hotaru-Chan!" Andrew looked over and saw the blushing black haired girl who waved hi back, Andrew watched as his worker rushed over in great speed, he chuckled for a moment.

"Hotaru-Chan!" Naruto happily said as he hugged attacked the year younger girl, Hotaru blushed more as she was hugged. Naruto then said "Hotaru-Chan, you won't believe what happened to me and my friend Hinata-Chan last night…" Hotaru stopped blushing and stared up to the smiling blonde. Her eyes darkened at the name Hinata, she looked away and said covering it up "What happened?"

Before Naruto could tell her he heard Andrew say "Hey, Naruto, why don't you and Hotaru go get something to eat, your lunch break is almost time anyway…" Naruto looked back and nodded with a smile, he then took his lunch break. As he and Hotaru walked down the street, Naruto told her what happened the night before.

As they reached a small place called the Crown Fruit Parlor, Naruto then said as he saw a black haired waiter inside the place "Hey, its Sasuke!" Hotaru stared before asking "Sasuke?" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, he's my,… My roommate! We live together with Kakashi-Sensei and Hinata-Chan!"

Hotaru twitched at the name and thought _'Her again! He just has to say her name… Wait… Why am I mad?' _the only thing that came out of Hotaru's mouth was "Y-You live with Hinata?" Naruto stared at her and nodded saying "Yeah, me, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei and Hinata-Chan do… W-We… Don't live around here and umm…." Naruto was trying to think of a lie to tell the girl, he then had a idea "We… Umm.. Came for a exchange thing and Kakashi is our Sensei and he watches out for us! Yeah that's it!"

Hotaru stared up to the one year older boy before raising an eyebrow, before he could ask anything she heard "Dobe… What the hell are you doing here?" they both turned and saw Sasuke at the door, his arms crossed as he stared at his blonde friend and the girl with short black purple hair.

Naruto smiled and said "Nothing Teme, me and my friend Hotaru-Chan were getting some lunch, it is my break…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow before staring at the girl who was maybe a year younger than him, his eyes narrowed as he saw something surround the girl for a second before it went away.

He glared for a moment before hearing "Hey Teme, will you stop glaring at Hotaru-Chan?! Its rude you know!" Sasuke looked away before saying "Hn…" and walking back into the Fruit Parlor, Hotaru blinked and Naruto glared saying "Damn Teme, I'm so going kick his ass in training today!"

Hotaru looked up an asked "Training?" Naruto froze again before jumping as he said with his hands up "Umm.. Yeah! Training, me and Sasuke-Teme are good at fighting and umm… We train for torments and stuff! Yeah that's it! He thinks he's better than me but I'll show him!" Hotaru giggled as she watched her friend speck with determination.

She stopped before having a idea. She said "Why don't you have your lunch break here Naruto?" Naruto stopped his ranting and stared, he was about to say no way but heard "You can bug Sasuke to death…" with those words Naruto's face had a foxy grin on it.

(Meanwhile)

Speaking of foxes.

A certain Miki wobbly walked around the city looking for his prince and princess, he really wanted the stupid band-aid off, NOW.

He gave a sigh as he put his side to a wall to keep him still. He suddenly felt like he wanted to pass out but he kept going forward. As he walked slowly to a ally to sleep he heard something, it sounded like voices.

He looked and saw a dark portal and the voices were coming from it, they were faint but he could hear it, then in a moment he felt a very cold breeze coming from it and he walked over to investigate.

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

Gaara walked around Konoha in wonder, he had just arrived today and had heard from the Hokage that Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi had gone missing a few days ago. Right after she said that, Gaara and his siblings asked where they were last seen and went to said place. Not only was he and his siblings there but also the rest of Naruto's friends.

He walked around the training area with the others looking for clues.

Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing the ground, Shino was sending his bugs out to look around the area, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Sakura screeched the trees, while Kankuro, Temari, and Choji screeched the ground.

Gaara looked to his side and saw Neji with his arms folded and Shikamaru sighing to himself. He walked over and said "Are you sure this is were those villagers said they saw them last?" Neji stared up and Shikamaru nodded to him and said "Yeah, one said he saw Naruto and the others chase something into the woods and a few minutes later a earthquake happened and then we all couldn't feel Naruto's or the others Chakra anymore in Konoha. When we noticed their Chakra disappeared we all went running to the Hokage…"

Gaara looked around the area before noticing something, it was faint but he felt it, a small Chakra flow. It was coming from inside the woods. He thought to himself before realizing who's it was _'Kyuubi…' _he started to walk to the woods.

He knew it was Kyuubi's but it was faint. Even though Gaara no longer had his demon he knew how to tell demon Chakra from human Chakra. Gaara kept walking in the woods and thought _'Where ever Naruto is, he's very far away if I can hardly feel Kyuubi's Chakra from here…'_

Gaara stopped when he found himself in a area, the area was almost covered with white glowing flowers and old marble stone pillars that were broken, the place was large but it was easy missed if one was rushing in the forest. Gaara looked around before his eyes landed on the pillars, all of the pillars were placed in a circle around a marble floor with strange carved words and small circle.

Gaara heard something behind him and as he turned he was about to send his sand out but he stopped when he saw Shikamaru and Neji coming into the clearing. Both had fallowed him into the forest.

Shikamaru looked around and so did Neji, both seemed surprised at the place that looked like no one had been in there for years. They looked around before Neji said "This place… It seems familiar to me…" Shikamaru and Gaara looked at the Hyuuga who bent down to touch a glowing white flower. He stared at it before his eyes looked up and he could see the visible moon even in the morning.

He kept staring at the moon before his head snapped to the pillars, his eyes were wide for a moment before they returned to normal. Shikamaru and Gaara both looked behind them and their own eyes landed on the pillars, with curiosity they all walked over and inspected the place.

Gaara placed a hand on a broken pillar and said "Your right this place does seem familiar…" Shikamaru nodded and said "I feel like I'm forgetting something from long ago. Something important…" Neji looked down to the words on the floor, he kept staring at them before his eyes landed on the moon once more.

He kept staring until his feet guided him to a small circle craved in the marble floor, his feet then took him to one of the smaller circles in the area, he saw a strange symbol in the middle of it and he stared at it.

Neji shrugged it off and walked on it, but as soon as he did, the ground shook. Shikamaru and Gaara quickly turned to Neji as the ground quaked hard. Their eyes widened as the circle under his feet started to glow, Shikamaru was about to race over before he realized he stepped on a circle too, underneath him the circle started to glow, Gaara was about to move before he saw something glow under him too. He looked down and realized he too was standing on one of the circles.

The earth quaked more and then in a moment the lights grew brighter and brighter, so bright they shielded their eyes from it before the entire area was engulfed in light…

When the ground stopped and the light went away, the world was still. The birds and animals stared at the forgotten pillars before returning to what they were doing, the birds flew up to the sky as the wind blew once more moving the flowers and the trees softly, inside the circles and the pillars was nothing…

……

_The Star Knights…_

_Their duty is to protect the Royal Family…_

_They serve under the Rulers of the Moon…_

_The Princess of the Moon protectors are the those of the Inner and Outer Planets…_

_While the Prince's protectors are those of the Stars…_

_Their loyalty is for the Rulers of the Moon…_

_They who protect the Golden Kingdom Crystal…_

_They who are the Star Knights…_

……

(Back in Tokyo)

"Hey Sasuke-Teme! Get me and Hotaru-Chan some more smoothies!" Naruto yelled from across the room of the Fruit Parlor. Sasuke gave a deep glare and twitched angrily. Hotaru giggled as she saw Sasuke about ready to yell out in anger.

Sasuke walked over with the smoothies and hardly put them on the table, he glared and almost growled at Naruto before he said "There, now will you stop ordering me to get you and that girl a smoothie, this is your ninth one today and you only drank three, now stop bugging me…"

Naruto smiled and said "Hey be nice, I'm a paying customer here and I don't think your boss will like the fact your denying my rights as said customer…" Sasuke glared harder before hearing muffled laughter, Hotaru was holding it in but it was hard for her to do.

Naruto was about to say something but he suddenly felt something, in a flash he, Sasuke, and Hotaru heads turned to the window and saw above them the sky turned gray and dark. Then out of the darkness three lights shoot out and landed not to far from them.

Naruto suddenly felt it, three Chakra singles he knew, he looked to Sasuke who looked at him and nodded, Naruto turned to Hotaru but saw she was already gone. Naruto looked up to the door and saw Hotaru already running out "Damn it." Naruto muttered out as he and Sasuke chased after her.

(Meanwhile)

Serena and the others felt the strange spike and looked to the sky.

In a moment they too saw the lights shoot out. Serena, Darien, and the Sailor Scouts (Minus Hotaru) looked at each other and ran to a closed off area, away from the street they were in, to transform. (A/N: Dont feel like writing their transformation...)

(Meanwhile with Hinata, and Kakashi)

Hinata and Kakashi were walking to the Fruit Parlor when they had saw the lights, as soon as they felt the Chakra signatures they both knew who they were. Hinata said with a surprised look "N-Neji-Nii-San? Gaara-San? Shikamaru-Kun?" she and Kakashi looked at each other and nodded as they both rushed off to the falling lights…

(With Miki)

Miki looked around the cold forgotten place, he it chilling to his bones even with his fur, he kept walking on the cold empty ice field before finding a cave, his eyes narrowed softly before he felt the band-air over his head fly off from the cold harsh winds, he sighed and was thankful it was off now.

He looked around the place and entered the cave, now that the band-aid was off he could already feel the dark powers coming from the place. As he was about to in deeper, he felt a sudden energy inter Tokyo, he looked back to the exist of the cave and then back into the cave. He looked back one more before thinking _'Damn, I have to leave and investigate later, something is happening in here and I must find out what…'_ and in a sudden burst of flames, Miki disappeared and transported himself to Tokyo.

Unnoticed by him, eyes watched from the darkness inside the cave, the person smirked before saying "So that little fox is from the Moon Kingdom… Better tell my lady this…"

* * *

And the race is on! Who will win?  
Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts??!  
Or Naruto and his friends?!  
Who was that in the darkness!?  
And when will Miki find the Prince and Princess!!  
When will I update the next chapter!!?!!!?

Find out next time on Sailor Moon: Moon Fox!

Review if you like it, if you don't like it then please leave and never come back

Egh.. Not my best chapter but I still like it.

* * *


End file.
